Noche de Connubio
by C. Weller chan
Summary: Miroku no cabía en sí de impaciencia ante el pensamiento de que esa noche, sería la noche. Una noche interminable donde él se encargaría de que su preciosa esposa no pudiera abandonar el lecho nupcial sino hasta un par de días después.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Glosario: **

**connubio: **m. poét. **matrimonio** (‖a unión de hombre y mujer concertada mediante determinados ritos). _Diccionario de la Lengua de la Real Academia Española, vigésima segunda edición, 2001_

* * *

"**NOCHE DE CONNUBIO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Episodio 1 de 2**

La alegría era desbordante, contagiosa; los vítores y los aplausos eran interminables y las felicitaciones llegaban sin parar. El clima se había hecho cómplice y una luna radiante acompañada de un cielo tachonado de titilantes estrellas formaban un cuadro inolvidable para tan trascendental acontecimiento.

La aldea completa alumbrada por pequeñas antorchas colocadas aquí y allá, estaba adornada con sencillas y blancas flores amarradas con listones de varios colores tenues. Sus habitantes vestían sus mejores galas para hacer honor a la ocasión y afuera del templo se encontraba una gran mesa con manjares preparados por las mujeres del lugar, quienes comenzaron a cocinar desde un par de días antes para que todo resultara perfecto.

Pero para Miroku era mucho más que una cuestión sensiblera o idílica, era la consumación de una esperanza con pocas probabilidades de cumplirse; el punto substancial de su joven vida cuyas vicisitudes y riesgos pudieron haberlo llevado a una muerte prematura en cualquier instante sin ver cumplidos sus deberes para con su abuelo y padre.

En pocas palabras, era el momento más feliz e importante de su vida: la boda con su amada Sango.

Y definitivamente estaba dispuesto a jurar que este paso no era llevado a cabo sólo por el afán de dejar descendencia, ¡no señor! Ahora que todas las penurias y angustias que marcaron prácticamente toda su existencia eran cuestión del pasado, tenía la firme creencia de que por fin, luego de mucho desearlo, podría vivir con tranquilidad en un pueblo donde era respetado, pudiendo ejercer su sacerdocio para ayudar a la gente y ver transcurrir sus días hasta su muerte acompañado de la bella, amorosa y adorable mujer de la que se había enamorado hace tiempo.

Sin olvidar por supuesto, todos los hijos e hijas que pudieran tener.

Así que ahí se encontraba, casi al final de la fiesta, en medio de la algarabía producida por sus esponsales con la encantadora exterminadora, acompañado por sus queridos amigos y los habitantes de la aldea donde vivía la sacerdotisa Kaede. Una ocasión inolvidable.

Pero lo más inolvidable del asunto sería (¡secretamente por supuesto, no deseaba causar un escándalo!) justo después del festejo. Ese momento irrepetible, extraordinario e incomparable. Ese efímero, delicioso y provocativo acto donde los esposos, luego del rito donde se prometen amor eterno, fusionan sus almas en un solo cuerpo para consumar físicamente de manera irrevocable ese juramento sagrado hecho ante la divinidad y ante los hombres. ¡Oh sí! La gran noche de bodas, ni más ni menos.

De modo que para Miroku, aunque agradecía de todo corazón el esfuerzo de los aldeanos y estaba encantado con la compañía de sus queridos camaradas, no cabía en sí de impaciencia ante el pensamiento de que esa noche, sería _la noche_. Una noche interminable donde él se encargaría de que su preciosa esposa no pudiera abandonar el lecho nupcial sino hasta un par de días después, luego de que su flamante marido la hiciera alcanzar el cielo con la punta de los dedos una y otra vez, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos y rogando por más.

Ya habían transcurrido casi doce horas desde la ceremonia, así que pensaba que ya era suficiente del convite. ¿No sería lo indicado que comenzaran a despedirse, de modo que los recién casados pudieran retirarse a hacer lo que toda pareja de recién casados hace en la noche de su luna de miel?

- ¡Monje Miroku, le externo mis más sinceras felicitaciones! ¡Es el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener semejante esposa! ¡Qué envidia! –

- Monje Miroku, por favor no se olvide de nosotras ahora que ya encontró a una esposa. Recuerde que a las mujeres de la aldea nos gusta que nos lea la fortuna, ¿eh? –

- Monje Miroku, ahora que vivirá aquí con nosotros, tal vez sea conveniente que piense en una manera de ayudar a las personas que viven a las afueras del pueblo. ¿Le interesaría platicar al respecto después? Convocaré a una reunión de los ancianos para tratar el tema –

- Monje Miroku, debemos de comenzar a organizarnos para arreglar el templo. En las últimas lluvias una parte del techo se colapsó, y sólo pudimos repararlo de manera provisional. Será mejor que usted y la sacerdotisa Kaede organicen a toda la gente para sustituir lo dañado antes de la próxima temporada húmeda, que por cierto ya está muy cerca, ¿no le parece? -

- Monje Miroku… -

- Monje Miroku… -

- Monje Miroku… -

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo era posible que pensaran en cuestiones como ésas en _este_ momento? Le tranquilizaba que ya lo trataran como a uno de ellos, pero… ¡eran sus esponsales, por amor del cielo! ¿Es que acaso esas personas no tenían sentido de la oportunidad? Está bien que él era un hombre paciente y calmado, ¡pero caramba!, todo tenía un límite.

- Monje Miroku… -

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó hastiado, volteando hacia atrás bruscamente antes de ver de quién se trataba. La cara alarmada y un tanto dolida de Kagome apareció en su campo de visión. - ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Lo siento tanto, no sabía que era usted! Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece? – preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sinceramente atribulado por el exabrupto. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa más tranquila.

Mirando hacia su alrededor, tomó a Miroku de la mano y con discreción lo llevó hacia un lugar apartado del bullicio, a un costado de una de las casas. Cuando llegaron ahí, Kagome se acercó a su oído y susurró:

- Monje Miroku, Sango está esperándolo. La sacerdotisa Kaede les preparó una cabaña detrás de la arboleda, en la pequeña colina, siguiendo el sendero detrás del templo, ¿la recuerda? Aquella donde encerraron a Inu Yasha cuando corría peligro de convertirse en demonio… - las palabras de Kagome resonaron en la cabeza del monje como un mensaje divino que instantáneamente, hizo que su cuerpo rugiera con todo su poder sintiendo algo parecido a lenguas de fuego carmesíes brotando de sus poros. ¡Síiiiii! ¡Era lo que estaba esperando!

Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no aullar de ansiedad, con un exterior tranquilo que desmentía su impaciencia interna, Miroku hizo una reverencia a su preciada amiga:

- Le agradezco el mensaje señorita Kagome. Me despediré de mis invitados y me dirigiré enseguida hacia allá – cuando había dado un paso hacia el centro del festejo, la delicada mano de la joven sobre su antebrazo lo detuvo.

- No se preocupe por éso monje Miroku, si comienza a despedirse no podrá retirarse sino hasta dentro de un buen rato. Váyase sin decirle a nadie y cuando comiencen a notar su ausencia, nosotros despacharemos a la gente – Sino fuera porque ahora era un hombre casado, Miroku hubiera besado a esa mujer, ¿y por qué no?, le hubiera dado unas buenas caricias en su adorable trasero también.

Colocando su mano sobre la de ella, Miroku susurró agradecido:

- Muchísimas gracias, señorita Kagome – Encaminándose por la oscuridad y dando un gran rodeo por entre las casas para pasar inadvertido, Miroku siguió las indicaciones de la joven venida del futuro para dirigirse hacia el sitio indicado. Una vez que llegó al sendero y tuvo la seguridad de que nadie lo había visto, salió disparado en una loca carrera para llegar cuanto antes a donde su adorable esposa aguardaba. Una sonrisa de contento se dibujó en su cara mientras saltaba piedras, rodeaba árboles y se deslizaba por las depresiones de tierra con una agilidad increíble.

Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, el hombre llegó sin aliento hasta la cabaña. La puerta semi abierta dejaba pasar un delgado haz de luz desde el interior. Su mujer se encontraba dentro.

De dos zancadas llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un porrazo. Sí, como lo imaginaba una maravillosa visión se mostró ante sus ojos: su amada Sango, vestida aún con el blanco kimono de novia y con el largo y sedoso cabello castaño amarrado en un moño alto, se encontraba arrodillada en medio de la única habitación junto al fuego. Al lado de una de las paredes de madera, estaba un mullido y confortable futón invitando a la joven pareja a deslizarse entre las mantas para amarse hasta el olvido.

Miroku sin apartar los ojos de su mujer, cerró tras de sí la puerta y se acercó con lentitud hacia el centro de la habitación. Sango lo miraba con rubor en sus mejillas, y con sus preciosos rasgos acentuados por el maquillaje discreto que la señorita Kagome había traído de su época. El fuego le daba una luz bellísima a sus ojos cafés y el rojo de sus labios danzaba al ritmo de la crepitación. Cuando se encontraba a un paso de ella, Sango murmuró con timidez:

- Su Excelencia… - sintiendo la agitación de la joven, Miroku se arrodilló frente a ella y sin pronunciar palabra, acercó su mano a la mejilla femenina y con reverencia posó sus dedos sobre la tersa piel, mirando arrobado el femenino rostro, bebiéndose cada detalle, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sin contenerse, espontáneo, exclamó:

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! – al escuchar la frase, Sango gimió aturdida y apenada, bajó el rostro sonrojado. Miroku sonrió enternecido. – Vamos cariño, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada – murmuró con suavidad.

- Pero, Su Excelencia, yo no… - obligándola a alzar su cara hacia él, Miroku colocó un dedo en la boca de su esposa para acallarla y decirle:

- No te preocupes mi amada Sango. Te prometo que no te lastimaré – Sango abrió los ojos como platos.

- Es que justo en este momento yo no puedo… - antes de que la chica continuara con lo que intentaba decir, Miroku posó sus labios en los de Sango, en un beso apasionado y demandante. Si bien sabía que debía contener sus urgencias por el bien de su esposa, su cuerpo estaba luchando por obtener una satisfacción pronta y total. Tenía que calmarse para no dejarse llevar.

Al terminar el beso Miroku se apartó sólo unos centímetros del rostro de la castaña, que tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer, disfrutando del contacto de sus bocas tanto como él. El monje sonrió para sí, pensando en lo bien que el asunto estaba marchando y enseguida, deslizando sus labios por la mandíbula y dando pequeños besitos, comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello.

Sango se dejaba llevar. Su inexperiencia en estas cuestiones no sería ningún impedimento. Miroku sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo, así que se aseguraría de que esta noche sería la mejor en la vida de ambos.

Cuando había llegado al cuello del blanco kimono, su mano se deslizó hacia la cabeza, para con un solo movimiento, quitar la peineta que sostenía el pesado cabello que cayó como una cascada sobre la espalda femenina, destellando reflejos dorados y cafés. Luego, bajó la mano hacia el hombro deslizándola hasta el codo femenino por encima de la tela, en una caricia sutil e insinuante. El gemido involuntario de Sango le indicó que iba por buen camino.

Con la otra mano comenzó a apartar un poco la blanca tela. Deseaba alcanzar la clavícula para disfrutar con su lengua del sabor de esa parte de la piel; se le antojaba deliciosa.

Cuando su húmedo apéndice hizo contacto con el cuello, Sango posó sus manos en los amplios hombros masculinos, tratando de sostenerse. Miroku aprovechó para, con gentileza, empujarla hacia el piso para recostarla y colocarse sobre ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos.

- Sango… - susurró embelesado. La mujer estaba a su merced. _Su_ mujer estaba a su merced. El solo pensarlo hacía a su sangre hervir. Su entrepierna había comenzado a reaccionar ante el dulce contacto con la aterciopelada piel. La visión era hechizante. El cabello diseminado por el piso formaba un abanico sobre la cabeza de la chica, y el rostro sonrojado con los labios entreabiertos era una tentación irresistible. El cuello del kimono, que había conseguido apartar, mostraba invitante el cuello y las clavículas expuestos descaradamente sólo para sus ojos, y el nacimiento de los pechos lo llamaba a gritos.

Era el momento de llevar la situación a otro nivel.

Relamiéndose los labios, Miroku inclinó la cabeza, bajando directo hacia la turgencia cubierta por la fina tela. Ahora podría tocar esa parte a sus anchas, sin peligro de recibir una bofetada por eso.

Y por supuesto que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Con ansiedad anticipada, la boca de Miroku formó una sonrisa de puro deleite. Los pechos estaban tan cerca, y eran sólo suyos, para saborearlos a placer. Ahora, lo único que hacía falta era…

¡PUM PUM PUM!

…lo único que hacía falta era escuchar esos golpes furiosos en la puerta que lo detuvieron al instante, seguidos de unos potentes gritos desde el otro lado:

- ¡HEY, MIROKU! ¡TERMINA CON LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO Y SAL YA, TENEMOS TRABAJO QUE HACER! –

Pero… _¿QUÉEEEEE?_

- ¡Inu Yasha, no seas inoportuno! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a interrumpir al monje Miroku _ahora_? ¡Eres un tonto insensible! – se escuchó exclamar a Kagome desde afuera, bastante molesta.

Dentro de la cabaña y aún en la misma posición, Miroku y Sango sólo se miraron, perplejos.

- ¡Ke! ¡Cómo si _esto_ fuera tan importante! ¡Necesitamos terminar con ese demonio, y necesitamos hacerlo ya! – Otra tanda de firmes golpes azotó la puerta. Miroku suspiró y bajó la cabeza, pensando seriamente en matar a alguien con cabello blanco largo y orejas de perro. – ¡OI, MIROKU! – Los golpes en la puerta continuaron, en medio de alegatos de un hanyou y una joven sacerdotisa.

- Su Excelencia… - Miroku miró hacia el rostro de su esposa. Sango mostraba mortificación, la luz en sus ojos denotaba incertidumbre y la atmósfera romántica e insinuante se había desvanecido por completo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, el monje se acuclilló e hizo que Sango se arrodillara, acomodó su kimono sobre sus hombros cubriéndola y el cabello se lo sujetó en la parte de abajo, casi en la punta, mientras escuchaba la discusión de sus amigos del otro lado de la puerta y los molestos y ruidosos golpes de Inu Yasha que no cesaban.

Dirigiendo una sonrisa de disculpa a su hermosa mujer, Miroku se levantó brusco y con largos pasos se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió de un tirón.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA, INU YASHA? – preguntó medio gritando, medio hablando. El tono era de furia total.

- ¡Ke! Me pasa que mientras estás tú aquí con Sango apareándote quitado de la pena, un demonio ha aparecido en las afueras de la aldea. Kaede está conteniéndolo ahora, pero parece que trae compañía. Tenemos que ir a eliminarlos antes de que causen más destrozos – respondió molesto el hanyou, con una de sus cejas levantadas y sus manos en su cintura.

Miroku y Kagome lo miraron horrorizados, con la boca abierta hasta el piso y los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

_¿Apareándose?_ ¿Quitado de la pena? ¿Pero qué le sucedía a ese mentecato?

- ¡INU YASHA! – gritó Kagome, apenadísma y sonrojada hasta las orejas. - ¡No seas prosaico! – Miroku se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de serenarse y no tomar las cosas muy a pecho.

Luego de respirar rítmicamente unos instantes, el monje respondió:

- Inu Yasha, es mi noche de bodas. Acabo de casarme. Es un acontecimiento único en la vida de cualquier hombre, un motivo para celebrar y regocijarse. Así que, ¿POR QUÉ VIENES A INTERRUMPIRME POR SEMEJANTE RAZÓN? – cuestionó esa última frase fuera de sí. Lejos de amilanarse, el hanyou respondió, como si fuera obvio:

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Si es a lo que nos dedicamos! ¿Vas a dejar de hacer tu trabajo sólo porque hoy te casaste? ¡Por favor! ¡Puedes tener tu noche de bodas en cualquier otra ocasión! – Miroku y Kagome miraron a Inu Yasha demudados. No podían creer lo que escuchaban. ¿Era tan dura su cabeza que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo?

- Mira Inu Yasha… - al momento de que el monje comenzara con su trabajo de convencimiento, la mano de Inu Yasha sujetó el cuello de su traje y lo jaló hacia afuera de la cabaña.

- Suficiente, ya fue bastante plática. Debemos irnos – Sin prestar atención a las protestas de Kagome, el hanyou cargó al monje sobre su espalda y salió casi volando hacia el bosque. Fue tan rápido y repentino que Miroku sólo pudo sujetarse lo mejor que pudo y dejarse llevar, alcanzando a ver de reojo la cara afligida de su esposa que se asomaba por el resquicio de la puerta, y escuchando a lo lejos el grito iracundo de la sacerdotisa, que trataba de detener, inútilmente, al semi demonio.

* * *

**Final del episodio 1**

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**NOCHE DE CONNUBIO"**

**Por C Weller chan**

**Episodio 2 de 2**

Seguramente no podía existir peor sino que ése, pensaba Miroku sin dejar de caminar a paso rápido con los pies desnudos, mugrosos y con cortes aquí y allá, la vista al frente, pisando con firmeza y rumiando su coraje. El traje de gala que utilizó para su boda se había quedado perdido en algún lugar entre la tierra de nadie que terminaron por visitar y la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede. No, ya no podía nombrarla sólo de esa manera; ahora también era _su_ aldea, el sitio que Sango y él habían elegido para vivir.

La cuestión era que ahora yendo por el camino que conducía a _su_ aldea, vestía una hakama sucia y harapienta en sustitución de su elegante kimono usado para sus nupcias, luego que Inu Yasha tuviera una "sensacional" idea para emboscar a un youkai, y por si no fuera suficiente en toda su aventura lo habían golpeado, quemado, pisoteado y dejado una herida envenenada que le estaba causando escozores, náuseas, mareos y sudoraciones; en definitiva, esa estúpida misión inesperada hasta donde el viento daba la vuelta fue un auténtico martirio.

La extremadamente descortés y por demás inoportuna interrupción de Inu Yasha en su noche de bodas había derivado en un viaje súbito para exterminar a los demonios que atacaron la aldea (oh perdón, _su_ aldea), quienes huyeron en el momento en que el de pelo blanco y él aparecieron en la escena. Sin pensar en nada más que en exterminar a los monstruos, su amigo de orejas de perro emprendió una persecución para alcanzarlos, sin importarle las protestas y amenazas por parte del monje para que lo dejara regresar. El hanyou arrastró a Miroku consigo por varios días, hasta que luego de recorrer bastantes kilómetros y pasar un sinfín de vicisitudes, pudieron dar fin a las bestias.

Por éso, luego de más de una semana de haber abandonado a su esposa, Miroku regresaba fastidiado y muy molesto con el mestizo, quien volvía con una sonrisa de contento por el trabajo realizado y completamente impávido del humor de su acompañante.

- Fue una pelea fantástica, ¿no es así, Miroku? ¡Ese youkai pensó que de veras podía vencerme! – exclamaba Inu Yasha animado y caminando detrás del monje. Harto, el aludido hizo un alto total y se volteó hacia su acompañante, cuestionando bruscamente con el ceño fruncido:

- ¿Por qué? – Inu Yasha lo miró perplejo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué qué? – preguntó a su vez el de rojo, sin entender. Miroku espetó:

- ¿Por qué me llevaste de esa manera, si sabías que era mi noche de bodas con Sango? – respiraba agitado, tratando de calmarse y recordando su dura disciplina. Si no lo hacía, todo el enojo acumulado en esos días explotaría sin control.

Inu Yasha lo miró, como si estuviera explicando algo sencillo a un niño con déficit de entendimiento:

- Pues porque lógicamente no podía llevarla a ella. Era el día de _su_ boda, ¿qué no ves? – Miroku sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido momentáneamente.

- Pero… resulta que también era el día de _mi_ boda, ya te lo traté de explicar esa noche – murmuró con los dientes apretados y sintiendo como su presión arterial se elevaba de manera alarmante. Inu Yasha meditó un momento la información y respondió, cándido:

- Sí, pero con las mujeres es diferente. Kagome siempre dice que para ellas hay momentos y lugares que son muy significativos, más que para los hombres. ¿Qué, no lo sabías? –

Miroku contó hasta diez.

- Pero da la casualidad que _yo_ fui el hombre que se casó con ella. _Yo_ fui quien debió de acompañarla en esa ocasión tan memorable todo el tiempo. Y era _yo_ quien estaría haciéndola feliz por haberse casado. ¿Me explico? – gruñó, haciendo énfasis en los "yo". Inu Yasha lo miró, analizando lo expuesto, para contestar en tono dudoso:

- Entonces… debí haberlos traído a los dos, ¿o no? – rolando los ojos, Miroku optó por digerir su enfado en silencio y continuar caminando. La aldea estaba a la vista, así que lo preferible era dejar de perder su valioso tiempo con ese idiota descerebrado cabeza dura y reunirse con su hermosa esposa. También era necesario cambiarse los vendajes, puesto que tenía tres días con ellos puestos y sin tener oportunidad de limpiar la herida. Además, estaba preocupado por el veneno, el cual no había podido tratar y que seguramente para ese entonces y por lo síntomas que estaba presentando, ya estaría desperdigado por casi todo su organismo. El temblor en sus piernas y su vista un tanto borrosa que acompañaban a los otros signos lo comprobaban.

Al cabo de pocos minutos entraron por la calle principal, con unos pocos aldeanos mirándolos. Si bien Sango y él habían comenzado la construcción de una cabaña cercana a la de la sacerdotisa Kaede, aún no se encontraba lista, así que encaminó sus pasos hacia donde la anciana vivía, pensando que seguramente encontraría a su mujer ahí.

Pero a pesar de sus firmes intenciones, varias personas salieron a recibirlos tratando de enterarse de los pormenores de la aventura. Si bien el monje hacía intentos por seguir caminando y zafarse de ellos cortésmente, más y más personas salían de sus casas para acercarse. ¿Qué no podían dejarlo llegar? Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró en el centro de un círculo creado por los pobladores, ansiosos de escuchar lo acontecido en su viaje de exterminio, sin posibilidad de escapar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y dónde estaba Inu Yasha? El muy maldito se había escabullido silenciosamente dejándolo sólo para lidiar con la gente. ¡Bastardo!

Sin hacer caso de sus ruegos discretos por dejarlo ir, Miroku sentía como un ataque de furia y pánico comenzaba a dominarlo en medio de la muchedumbre curiosa que incansable e ininterrumpidamente, hacía mil y un preguntas sobre la aventura. Cerrando los ojos con una expresión de compungimiento, el monje escuchó una voz celestial:

- ¡Su Excelencia! – abriendo sus ojos al instante, el joven moreno observó como con dificultad, su amada esposa se abría paso entre la gente para llegar hasta él. Sintiendo un baño de alivio y felicidad al ver su rostro, el monje no pudo evitar que su conciencia decidiera ponerlo a dormir en ese preciso momento y cayó desmayado a los pies de Sango.

* * *

- ¡Ah, ya despertó! ¿Cómo se siente, monje Miroku? – una amable y femenina voz proveniente de arriba le preguntaba con gentileza, tratando de no sobresaltarlo. Con dificultad, el aludido abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una luz brillante iluminando el cuarto y la cara de la joven sacerdotisa del futuro, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Señorita Kagome – cuando intentó incorporarse, Kagome se lo impidió:

- ¡No lo haga, monje Miroku! Su herida aún está abierta, y aunque ya logramos eliminar el veneno, está muy débil. Tome – luego de beber un poco de agua, Miroku se recostó en el futón que según observó, era el mismo que se suponía utilizaría para su noche de bodas. Sonrió con amargura.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, señorita Kagome? ¿Por qué me desmayé? – un gesto serio se instaló en el rostro de la joven.

- Todo parece indicar que el veneno de su herida era uno muy potente. Afortunadamente, la anciana Kaede conocía el antídoto. Pero aunado al hecho que casi no descansó ni pudo ingerir alimento durante la jornada, hicieron que se debilitara y perdiera la conciencia. Ha estado desmayado por casi cuatro días –

- ¡¿Cuatro días? ¿Y Sango? – preguntó instantáneamente.

- Sango ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo, monje Miroku. La pobre lo ha velado día y noche. Recién pudimos convencerla de descansar un poco. Está durmiendo en la cabaña más cercana – explicó la joven, compungida. Miroku suspiró, derrotado.

- Entonces lo mejor será dejarla dormir - murmuró, tratando de disimular su decepción. Kagome le acomodó las mantas, comprendiendo plenamente su sentir.

- Voy a prepararle algo de comer, ¿le parece? – Ausente, Miroku asintió mientras la chica iba hacia el fogón encendido, que llenaba de un agradable calor la cabaña. Resignado, el hombre pensó que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar para reunirse con su amada esposa.

* * *

Miroku observaba acostado con el ceño fruncido hacia el techo de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede bastante preocupado. Las lluvias habían hecho su aparición antes de lo previsto y esa noche caía una tormenta bastante fuerte.

A causa de su convalecencia no había podido salir a ayudar a los aldeanos. Algunas chozas corrían el peligro de desplomarse y otras tantas de ser arrastradas por las fuertes corrientes que bajaban desde las montañas cercanas, así que unos cuantos hombres se habían organizado para tratar de contener el elemento líquido o desviar su curso con diques y zanjas en lugares clave. Los más vulnerables fueron trasladados a cabañas que no estuvieran en medio del camino del agua, como protección para evitar la posibilidad de pérdidas irreparables.

Así que su querida Sango junto con Inu Yasha, la señorita Kagome y la sacerdotisa Kaede, habían salido en medio de la torrencial lluvia para prestar su apoyo.

Pocas veces en su vida Miroku se había sentido tan ofuscado e impotente como en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando pendió sobre su cabeza la amenaza continua del agujero negro, la situación le pareció tan insegura. Sabía perfectamente bien que su mujer podía cuidarse sola, y si era el caso, Inu Yasha estaría ahí para contener el peligro, pero no por eso se sentía tranquilo. Estaba a punto de amanecer y ellos salieron justo cuando el sol se había puesto.

Miroku apretó los puños con más fuerza. Si no regresaban en una hora cuando mucho, saldría a buscarla, convalecencia o no.

El sonido de la puerta al deslizarse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sango! – exclamó con alegría inmensa, al ver a su mujer entrando a la choza y sintiendo como el alma le retornaba al cuerpo.

- Su Excelencia… - la voz disminuida y el paso vacilante de la joven lo hizo preocuparse de inmediato otra vez. Sus ropas y cabello estaban empapados y con costras de lodo por todos lados. Kirara, el enorme gato demonio, entró detrás de ella en idénticas condiciones.

- ¡Sango! – el grito lleno de pánico llenó el pequeño espacio. Miroku corrió hacia su mujer, que había caído inconsciente a unos pasos de la entrada...

* * *

- ¡Mire, Su Excelencia! ¿No le parece acogedora? ¡Estoy tan contenta! – Miroku observaba el rostro feliz y entusiasmado de su mujer. Más que el hecho de que en ese momento habían terminado la mudanza a su cabaña terminada de construir hacía algunos días, lo que le alegraba era que, al fin, podrían comenzar su vida de casados como debía de ser.

Luego que Sango estuviera muy enferma por casi dos semanas luego de la noche de tormenta, y que había tenido al monje con el corazón en la boca angustiadísimo, gracias a los cuidados de él y sus amigos la exterminadora parecía haberse recuperado por completo. Si bien aún debía mantenerse abrigada y evitar enfriarse, la castaña desde ese día andaba deambulando y haciendo pequeñas tareas que no le representaran mucho esfuerzo.

Así que aprovechando la mejoría de su esposa, Miroku había decidido que ya que la choza de ellos dos estaba lista, podrían trasladar sus escasas pertenencias y declarar oficialmente esa noche, a esa cabaña, su nuevo hogar.

Pero por supuesto, y que había comenzado a inquietarlo desde la obvia mejoría de la joven era que, tal vez en un par de noches más, cuando ella estuviera por completo restablecida, la tan anhelada consumación del matrimonio podía llevarse a cabo.

El solo pensamiento hacía que la boca de Miroku se hiciera agua y deliciosos y libidinosos estremecimientos nacieran en sus partes bajas para recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Pero, después de todo, ¿no tenía el derecho de sentirse así? Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde su connubio, así que era tiempo de pensar muy seriamente en esos menesteres.

Una sonrisa por demás pervertida se instaló en su rostro, mientras imágenes sugerentes poblaban su mente haciéndolo reír como un tonto.

- Su Excelencia, ¿le sucede algo? – la pregunta tímida de la castaña lo bajó a la tierra de golpe. Mirando su bello rostro preocupado, Miroku trató de tranquilizarla, ¡claro! a su modo.

- Mi hermosa Sango, estaba pensando que, ya que a partir de esta noche estaremos solos, podríamos hacer ciertas… actividades juntos, ¿no lo crees? – La mirada confundida de la joven casi lo hace saltar sobre ella en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Actividades? ¿Como cuáles? – Miroku se relamió los labios. ¿Cómo explicarle a una joven inocente y pura como Sango, las delicias y disfrutes de los escarceos sexuales entre hombre y mujer como preparación, para que cuando llegara el momento hicieran más intenso el acto amoroso?

- Pues, algo que sólo juntos podríamos hacer, como por ejemplo, sentarnos abrazados enfrente del fogón – Sango aún lo miraba intrigada. Bien, mientras no se molestara y le propinara una buena bofetada, podía considerar que tal vez lograra convencerla.

- ¿Enfrente del fogón? ¿Y a hacer qué? - ¡Vaya, directo al punto! Abrazándola y depositando el rostro femenino en su hombro, Miroku trató de deslizar su mano por su espalda hacia el redondo y firme trasero. Hacía mucho que no lo acariciaba.

- Pues, para sentirnos cerca. Podríamos abrazarnos, tal y como estamos en este momento; y luego, cuando la temperatura haya aumentado, tal vez uno que otro beso. ¿Te parece la idea? – La mano de Miroku estaba en la estrecha cintura. Unos centímetros más y podría deleitarse aunque fuera un poco. Tal vez así se sentía el maestro Mushin cuando no podía tomar su sake. Ansioso.

- ¡Oh, sí! – La exclamación vivaz y llena de dicha de la exterminadora lo desconcertó un poco. ¿Es que acaso ella también estaba igual de deseosa que él? ¡Menuda sorpresa!

Pero antes de lograr poner sus inquietas manos en las posaderas de su mujer, ésta se zafó del abrazo para salir apresuradamente hacia el camino enfrente de la cabaña. Miroku volteó, interrogante:

- ¿Pero qué…? –

- ¡Kohaku, viniste! – La larga cabellera de Sango zigzagueaba al compás de la carrera de la exterminadora. Miroku abrió los ojos al máximo: ahí, en medio del camino y a unos pasos, se encontraba el hermano menor de su esposa.

- Hola, hermana. Escuché… que estabas enferma, y decidí venir a visitarse… para saber cómo te encontrabas – la voz tímida y baja del jovencito se escuchó apagada por el fuerte abrazo que su hermana le estaba dando. Miroku sonrió. Esta visita era un regalo fantástico para Sango, su tono animoso y feliz la delataba.

- ¡Mi querido Kohaku! ¡Gracias por venir! Sí, estuve enferma, pero gracias a los cuidados de todos y de Su Excelencia, casi me he recuperado – bajando su vista, Kohaku se rascó la cabeza, con una sonrisa insinuada.

- ¡Ah, me alegro mucho! Bueno, entonces me retiro – las manos blancas y ásperas de Sango sujetaron al jovencito de los antebrazos, antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

- ¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Has venido de muy lejos para irte así de pronto! Su Excelencia y yo estamos estrenando esta cabaña, es de nosotros, así que hay bastante espacio para que te quedes varios días y más – exclamó la exterminadora firme. Miroku miró a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Quedarse Kohaku? _¿Ahora?_ - ¿Verdad que sí, Su Excelencia? – La mirada de Sango pidiendo su apoyo para impedir la partida de Kohaku lo desarmó por completo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta en haber pensado en su propio placer, por encima de la felicidad de su esposa?

Arreglándoselas para poner una sonrisa en su cara, Miroku respondió con toda la amabilidad que era capaz:

- Kohaku, sería un gran honor que nos permitieras disfrutar de tu presencia aquí, en nuestro hogar, todo el tiempo que quieras – sonrojado, el hermano menor de Sango sonrió musitando:

- Gracias – La felicidad de Sango era enceguecedora. Parloteando y riendo sin parar, la mujer abrazó a su hermano de los hombros y casi lo arrastró hacia dentro de la choza.

Afuera, Miroku sonrió enternecido para enseguida suspirar derrotado.

* * *

- ¡No sea así, Su Excelencia! ¡Es usted un pillo por decirme ese tipo de cosas! – unas risitas cautivadoras se dejaron escuchar en todo el grupito de jovencitas que rodeaban a Miroku. Con un tono que desmentía su verdadero estado de ánimo, el monje respondió entre serio y juguetón:

- ¿Y cómo no podría decírselo, encantadora señorita? Si está escrito en la palma de su mano, ni más ni menos – sonriendo forzadamente, Miroku rió con las chicas, pero ni siquiera eso estaba sirviendo para disipar la nube negra de mal humor que revoloteaba por encima de su cabeza.

Y no era falta ser un genio para conocer el origen de la molestia que sentía desde hacía unos días.

Era simple y sencillamente… frustración sexual.

Si bien el monje estaba contento por la visita de Kohaku, ya que éso había conseguido animar a Sango como ninguna otra cosa, las necesidades insatisfechas de su cuerpo estaban logrando sacarlo de quicio. A un mes de su matrimonio (¡un maldito mes cumplido!), el hecho de no consumarlo (¡por las malditas y múltiples razones que fueran!) y estar prácticamente todos los días al lado del objeto de sus anhelos se había convertido en una tortura. Podía asegurar que nunca, desde que se había convertido en hombre había padecido de semejante privación durante tanto tiempo.

Pero aunado al detalle de que su cuerpo clamaba por su esposa y sólo por ella, definitivamente el asunto empeoraba mil veces más.

Así que para distraerse y olvidar los pensamientos e imágenes voluptuosas y ardientes que se habían adherido a su mente como una lapa y que se repetían sin parar, Miroku había salido a dar un paseo. Afortunadamente, el buen Kohaku esa misma tarde emprendería camino, así que el monje estaba haciendo tiempo para regresar a su cabaña y ahora sí, definitivamente, consumar su matrimonio como debía ser una vez que se quedaran solos su mujer y él.

Pero al verlo deambulando, algunas aldeanas jóvenes lo habían alcanzado y como siempre lo hacían le solicitaron que les leyera la fortuna. Sonriendo, Miroku había aceptado y por eso se encontraba ahora rodeado de bellas muchachas sentado en una roca de un camino de la aldea.

- ¡Monje Miroku, por fin lo encuentro! – uno de los jefes de la aldea se le acercó. Las jovencitas, al ver de quién se trataba, le hicieron espacio y guardaron silencio, expectantes.

- Dígame jefe, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó el monje levantándose de su asiento improvisado y haciendo una reverencia. El recién llegado, líder del poblado, lo miró sonriendo animado:

- Monje Miroku, el consejo de ancianos ha decidido por fin tomar cartas en el asunto referente a la gente que vive a las afueras de la aldea. Esa terrible tormenta de hace casi un mes los afectó también y parece que aún tienen problemas para recuperar sus bienes y su medio de manutención. ¿Le importaría si me acompaña dentro de una semana a un recorrido por esos lares? Aunque debo decirle que está planeado que recorramos todo los terrenos del perímetro, de modo que seguramente será una encomienda de varios días con sus respectivas noches – Miroku casi no prestó atención al pequeño discurso del jefe. Si bien logró captar algunas palabras aquí y allá, como "tormenta", "afueras de la aldea", "acompaña" y "bienes" por estar rebobinando esas imágenes indecorosas con su esposa de manera enfermiza, era obvio que no podía solicitarse a tan ilustre personaje que repitiera sus palabras, ¿verdad? Así que respondió lo que le pareció adecuado:

- No hay problema, jefe. Será un placer – la sonrisa amable del líder se hizo más amplia y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al monje.

- Le agradezco, monje Miroku. Pasaré por usted dentro de una semana en la mañana – Cuando el hombre se hubo retirado unos pasos, las jovencitas chillaron emocionadas y un par de ellas se colgaron de los brazos del monje. Extrañado, les preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señoritas? ¿Por qué este despliegue de cariño hacia mi humilde persona? – cuestionó con voz dulcificada. Las jovencitas se apretujaron más al cuerpo del hombre, mientras daban unas risitas.

- Porque usted es extraordinario, monje Miroku. Siempre tan amable y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. ¡Envidio tanto a la señora Sango por haberse casado con usted! – exclamó una de ellas, arrobada, en medio de risas nerviosas.

Bueno, recibir un par de elogios de una bella chiquilla sí que servían para levantar el ánimo de cualquier hombre, así que caballeroso y un poco coqueto, Miroku respondió:

- Oh, pero no tiene por que sentir envidia, mi querida señorita. El hecho que esté casado no significa que no podré ayudarlas cuando lo necesiten… - las muchachas dieron grititos de emoción.

- ¿De veras monje Miroku? ¿Nos ayudará? – preguntó la chica, acercando más su rostro al del monje. Sonriendo para sus adentros, el joven respondió, sin perder ese tono galante:

- ¡Por supuesto, sólo tienen que pedirlo! – la joven se aproximó aún más. Una extraña tensión y los suspiros de las jovencitas llenaban el ambiente.

- ¿Lo que sea? – Miroku sonrió, complacido por el poder de seducción que ejercía en las mujeres. Definitivamente, un bálsamo de consuelo para su ánimo decaído.

- Lo que sea… - un carraspeo se dejó escuchar claramente cortando de tajo la atmósfera romántica. Un tanto molesto por la interrupción, Miroku despegó sus ojos de los ardientes de la chica que eran acompañados por un rostro sonrojado y una boca anhelante, para observar el origen del sonido.

Y fue cuando todo el flirteo y galantería se evaporaron inmediatamente.

- ¡Vaya! Es bueno saber que se puede contar con usted _para lo que sea_, Su Excelencia… - Miroku tragó grueso para enseguida, tratar de zafarse del agarre de la invitante jovencita.

- ¡Sango, cariño! ¡No te vi venir! – todas las chicas al ver de quién se trataba, inmediatamente se apartaron un par de pasos del hombre, como si quemara y olvidando por completo la actitud empalagosa, adoptaron una posición rígida con un rostro lleno de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

Sango observaba toda la escena con evidente desdén. Una de sus cejas se alzaba hasta la mitad de la frente, y su boca formaba una línea recta, además de que su cuerpo estaba rígido como una tabla, los brazos cruzados y la encantadora Kirara posada en uno de sus hombros mirando la escena admirada. Con frialdad equiparable a una cruda noche de invierno, Sango comentó con menosprecio:

- Venía a buscarle para darle un mensaje de la sacerdotisa Kaede, pero veo que se encuentra _muy_ ocupado – Miroku sintió una desagradable sensación en la espalda, mezcla de escalofrío y temor al escuchar el tono helado empleado por su esposa. Por los gemidos de miedo de las jovencitas, parecía que no era el único. – Así que, como no me gustaría distraerle de sus ocupaciones que por lo visto son tan importantes, se lo comunicaré después, Su Excelencia. Con permiso – un frío glacial recorrió el pequeño grupo, que aterrorizado, sólo podía observar el paso majestuoso y los movimientos contenidos de la exterminadora al regresar por donde se suponía había venido.

Varios segundos después de completo silencio, Miroku reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Adelantándose unos pasos hacia donde Sango había desaparecido, murmuró:

- Eeh… bueno señoritas, debo retirarme. Como ven, ha surgido un asunto el cual debo atender con urgencia. ¡Hasta luego! – sin voltear siquiera hacia las chicas, Miroku caminó unos cuantos pasos bastante apresurado hasta llegar a la esquina de una cabaña y voltear frenéticamente hacia todos lados tratando de averiguar qué dirección había tomado la exterminadora. Como un desesperado (aunque se esforzaba para comportarse calmadamente), el monje recorrió las callejuelas de la aldea rebuscando a su hermosa mujercita. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a buscarlo justo en esos momentos? ¡Pero qué mala suerte! ¿No pudo haber ido después, cuando esas chicas se hubieran ido?

El mal humor lo llenó de nuevo, llenándolo de pensamientos que de haber estado en sus cabales ni siquiera hubiera imaginado. ¿Es que acaso Sango tenía derecho a ponerse en ese estado? ¡Tenían un mes de casados y ni siquiera le había podido dar un beso desde la noche de bodas! ¡Y sin mencionar la consumación del matrimonio! ¡Prácticamente no habían tenido un momento a solas! ¿Y se molestaba sólo porque platicaba con unas cuantas chiquillas esmirriadas de risitas tontas?

Estaba harto.

Estaba total, completa y desmesuradamente harto.

Fue en ese momento que alcanzó a ver los pasos casi militares de su mujer, que caminaba a muy bien paso hacia la cabaña de ambos. Furibundo y decidido, Miroku le dio alcance y la tomó de manera brusca del brazo.

- ¿Pero qué…? – el asalto la tomó de sorpresa, signo de que se encontraba muy enfadada. Pero eso a Miroku no le importó, estaba seguro que su propia ira sobrepasaba con creces a la de su esposa.

Con voz resuelta y dura, ordenó:

- Kirara, llévanos a la aldea de exterminadores – Sango abrió los ojos indignada.

- Su Excelencia, ¿cómo se…? – pero Miroku la ignoró. Afianzando su agarre, Miroku repitió con un tono aún más imperativo:

- Kirara, llévanos. Ahora – el animal mágico se transformó en seguida y en un parpadeo, Miroku había logrado subirse en su lomo a él y a Sango. Antes que la exterminadora pudiera protestar, estaban todos en el aire encaminándose en la dirección que Miroku había fijado.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡Kirara, regresa a la aldea! – exclamaba Sango, aún molesta y tratando de zafarse, ya que en el proceso había quedado sentada sobre los muslos de Miroku.

Éste permaneció incólume ante los esfuerzos de su mujer.

- Cállate – el tono glacial del monje fue suficiente para poner en paz a la joven, quien lo miró asustada. Miroku no la culpaba, era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera.

Pero en ese momento no estaba para cortesías ni palabras amables.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, la pareja se dejó llevar por el gato demonio. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte llenando las montañas y árboles por las que sobrevolaban de un precioso tono anaranjado. El cielo, salpicado de nubes arreboladas, comenzaba a descubrir el hermoso fulgor de las estrellas.

Cuando el sol se había puesto completamente, Kirara aterrizaba justo afuera de la que fuera la casa de Sango durante tantos años, donde viviera con sus padres y hermano. Con delicadeza, pero sin decir nada, Miroku tomó a su esposa en brazos y con paso firme, entró en la derruida construcción. Kirara alzó el vuelo una vez más y se perdió entre las copas de los árboles cercanos.

De sus visitas anteriores, aún permanecían algunos leños para hacer fuego y un par de futones que el grupo dejó para que los utilizara la señorita Kagome. Eso sería suficiente.

Con movimientos fluidos, el monje depositó a su esposa en el piso. Haciendo a un lado un mechón que se había salido de su sitio del largo cabello femenino, Miroku observó el rostro de Sango que lo miraba con aprensión. Extrañamente, el hombre se sentía calmado, tranquilo; al parecer toda su ira y frustración se habían evaporado mientras viajaban en el lomo de la bestia sagrada. Después de todo, sentía una seguridad que lo tenía sereno: había llegado el momento.

Aún en un completo silencio, Miroku se apartó para encender el fuego del hogar y preparar el futón junto a él. La noche enfriaría para la madrugada, y no deseaba que su esposa enfermara por el frío matinal. Parándose junto a la entrada, Miroku observó los largos tablones que estaban recargados adentro, en la pared. Eligiendo uno que le pareció adecuado, lo cargó para acomodarlo como una puerta para impedir que animales entraran fácilmente así como el paso del viento. Con eso bastaría.

Suspirando por el trabajo realizado, Miroku se acercó al fuego una vez más. Tal vez tendría que traer más leños para cuidar que no se extinguiera. Recordaba que detrás de la choza Inu Yasha había dejado unos cuantos; esperaba que fueran suficientes.

- ¿Su Excelencia? – un tímido llamado lo hizo voltear. Sango permanecía donde la había dejado y casi en la misma posición: arrodillada y con unos ojos enormes, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Miroku caminó hacia ella y se acuclilló a su lado. –Su Excelencia, ¿por qué… por qué estamos aquí? – se atrevió a cuestionar la joven. Solemne, el aludido respondió, rozando con la punta de sus dedos una de las sonrosadas mejillas femeninas:

- Querida Sango, te he traído aquí para que por fin podamos convertirnos en verdaderos esposos. Éste es tu hogar, así que creo es el lugar indicado para hacerte mi mujer – un rubor intenso pobló las mejillas de la exterminadora. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más y avergonzada, apartó el rostro mirando el piso.

- Pero… pero… - Miroku posó sus dedos en el delicado mentón para que Sango alzara su cara hacia él. Ya no habría más evasiones ni interrupciones. No le permitiría a Sango escapar otra vez. Ya no.

- No te preocupes mi amada Sango. Juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que te daré una noche que recordarás hasta nuestra muerte… - murmuró sensual, ardiente. Posando sus labios en los de la chica, Miroku trató de transmitirle todo su amor y pasión. Sus brazos rodearon el fino talle, y su lengua entabló una desigual lucha con la de la chica. Gemidos comenzaron a escucharse de la delicada garganta.

Agitada, Sango miraba a su marido con ojos brillosos. Miroku la ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron al futón. Sin abandonar sus modales de caballero, el monje ayudó a su mujer a tenderse, para luego él colocarse sobre ella y observar cada uno de los rasgos de su bello rostro arrobado, como si fuera la primera vez que los veía: unos ojos grandes, hermosos como gemas, la nariz respingona y una boca granate, invitante y embrujadora. La suave piel cremosa, delicada, irresistible. Eso sin contar con un cuerpo curvilíneo, de músculos firmes y fuertes que le daban una apariencia cautivadora.

Y era todo suyo para deleitarse con cada centímetro.

Sin poder contenerse más, Miroku bajó su cabeza y nuevamente se apoderó de los rojos labios, jugando, lamiendo, saboreando. Sango, indecisa, abrazó a su esposo por el cuello, y antes de darse cuenta respondía con todo su ser.

Luego de unos minutos de besos intensos e intermitentes, Miroku desató el sencillo obi que ataba la hakama de su esposa. Afortunadamente no utilizaba su traje de exterminadora debajo, así que en un santiamén pudo desprender la prenda superior. Endiosado, el monje observó por vez primera lo que sólo había podido imaginarse en sueños: el voluptuoso, sensual y bastante lascivo cuerpo de su amada mujer, que lo miraba atontada.

- Eres como una aparición… - murmuró ronco, bajando impaciente hacia el cuello para atacarlo como un poseso, a la vez que sus inquietas manos recorrían sin pudor la piel expuesta y las turgencias que, coronadas por dos rosadas puntas erectas, lo atraían irresistiblemente.

- Su Excelencia… - Miroku no sabía si era una orden, un ruego o un gemido. Escuchar su nombre en voz de su esposa en medio de las sensaciones voluptuosas que lo asaltaban era la gloria misma.

- Di mi nombre, Sango… llámame – susurraba contra la piel del cuello, que ya mostraba rastros de sus dientes. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo femenino, quejándose.

- Su Excelencia… no podemos… - con mucho trabajo, Sango pronunció unas palabras, pero no las que Miroku quería oír. ¿Lo habría escuchado mal?

- Mi nombre, Sango. Dí mi nombre… - volvió a pedir mientras su boca bajaba un poco más.

Sango comenzó a hiperventilar y por unos instantes cerró sus puños en los bíceps de Miroku, haciéndole un poco de daño, para entonces, apartar de sí al monje firmemente.

Miroku, sonrojado de emoción, miró a su esposa sin comprender.

- Lo lamento mucho, Su Excelencia, pero… no podemos… convertirnos en verdaderos esposos… aún – Miroku siguió mirando a su mujer como si de repente le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

Sonriendo, Miroku trató de entender:

- ¿De qué hablas, cariño? Pero si hoy por fin podremos disfrutar nuestra noche de bodas. Estamos solos, nadie nos interrumpirá porque no saben donde estamos… ¿por qué no podemos? – Sango, sonrojada a más no poder hacía esfuerzos por no apartar la mirada.

- Porque es imposible – Miroku continuó sonriendo, pero la pasión que lo enceguecía hacía unos instantes comenzaba a desvanecerse.

- ¿Imposible? ¡Claro que no es imposible! No hay ninguna razón para que sea imposible… - el hombre bajó sus ojos hacia el torso expuesto de su mujer, relamiéndose los labios – Tus pechos me están diciendo que no es imposible, al contrario – Sango dio un gritito y antes que el monje pudiera prever lo que venía, se vio lanzado con fuerza a un lado del futón cayendo como un saco de papas y golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso de madera. Un poco mareado, el joven se sentó y miró a su esposa, que hacía esfuerzos por volver su prenda de vestir a su lugar. – Sango… - dijo Miroku serio – no estoy para bromas. Nuestra noche de bodas se consumará hoy y no hay pero que valga –

La joven, una vez que logró vestirse nuevamente, volteó hacia su marido con un gesto de enfado en su rostro:

- Eso es lo que me molesta de usted, Su Excelencia. Nunca escucha – Miroku la observó extrañado.

- ¿Nunca escucho? – la exterminadora terminó de arreglar su hakama y cuando sólo se le podía ver el nacimiento del cuello, quedó satisfecha y se acomodó frente a su esposo, ambos arrodillados.

- Así es. Está ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo que la noche de nuestro casamiento. Esa vez también trataba de decirle algo, pero usted no me hacía caso ocupado en… otras cosas… - eso último fue dicho acompañado de un ligero rubor.

- ¿La noche que nos casamos? ¿De verdad? – Sango suspiró, exasperada.

- ¡Sí, esa noche! – Miroku trató de hacer memoria, pero lo único que recordaba era lo encantadora que se veía su mujer esa ocasión, el cabello brilloso, la figura temblorosa, los reflejos del fuego…

Y a Sango tratando de detenerlo con unos débiles intentos.

- Eeeh… creo que lo que ocurrió es que no lo hiciste con el suficiente ímpetu, cariño… - una mirada fulminante lo recorrió.

- O usted no deseaba escuchar nada, Su Excelencia… - era claro el reproche. Miroku suspiró.

- Bueno. Pero dime… ¿por qué es imposible consumar nuestro matrimonio hoy? – El rostro de Sango volvió a enrojecer.

- Porque… pues… - el monje trató de darle confianza a la chica. ¿Por qué demonios no podía hacerle el amor a su mujer? Se moría por saber.

- ¿Sí? – la animó con una sonrisa cortés, la misma que ponía cuando algo lo estaba impacientando.

- De hecho… verá… no podremos por algunos días… - la sonrisa permaneció, pero Miroku sintió claramente cómo sus músculos se ponían rígidos.

- ¿Ah no? –

- No – una pausa.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Sango tragó grueso, y mirando sus manos entrelazadas, respondió incómoda:

- ¡Porque tengo el sangrado de cada mes y sería asqueroso hacerlo en estos momentos! – Miroku se quedó momentáneamente en blanco.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme, que hace un mes tenías ese mismo inconveniente? – Sango asintió con vigor. - ¿Y que de igual forma, no hubiéramos podido hacerlo por ese motivo? – un segundo asentimiento igual de enérgico. Miroku dejó caer los hombros, con un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Se pasó la mano por la cara. No sabía si estaba molesto, desilusionado, desencantado o qué. Tanto esfuerzo, tanta espera, ¿para qué? Para terminar como al principio, justo en el momento que la naturaleza dictó como menos indicado para practicar la sexualidad.

Apretando los dientes, Miroku dejó caer su puño contra la madera.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero qué molestia! – gritó enfadado. Unos sollozos lo hicieron alzar el rostro. – Sango, amor, ¿qué te pasa? – preocupado, el monje se acercó a su llorosa mujercita, que hipando, dijo:

- Lo… lamento… tanto. Todo… todo es por… mi culpa – Miroku la abrazó cariñoso, el enojo disipado.

- No llores que haces que mi corazón se parta, cariño. No es culpa tuya, es parte de tu femineidad. No es para preocuparse, por supuesto que entiendo. Después de todo, no hay que esperar demasiado, ¿o sí? ¿un día, tal vez dos? -

- Una semana… - otro silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Cómo dijiste, amor? Creí haberte escuchado decir que era una semana… -

- Sí, es una semana. Comencé hoy… - Miroku miró a su esposa en shock, sin poderlo creer.

¿Es que acaso JAMÁS podría disfrutar de su noche de connubio?

* * *

**Final del capítulo 2**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** ¡Uf! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo conseguí terminar este fic. Lamento profundamente la demora, pero para aquellos que lo han leído y/o lo leerán, muchas gracias por su tiempo y compañía.

* * *

**Review:**

**shadowandsesshoumaru****: **Como habrás podido darte cuenta en este episodio, los sufrimientos de Miroku no cesarán, por lo menos no pronto, juar juar juar. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Favorito:**

**CyanideSweet****: **Muchas gracias por anexar este fic a tu lista de historias favoritas, un halago.

Ahora sí, vámonos con la conclusión de esta historia:

* * *

Los sollozos femeninos se escuchaban en el pequeño cuarto. El fuego crepitaba amablemente, y las dos personas arrodilladas junto a él estaban demasiado sumergidos en su problema para notarlo.

El monje apartó con sus dedos las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su esposa, mientras pensaba en lo dicho hacía unos momentos. No podía consumar su matrimonio, no podía disfrutar con Sango de los placeres del amor físico, no podía satisfacer ese deseo que parecía le quemaba todo por dentro…

Pero ahora en realidad nada de eso importaba. Su esposa se sentía bastante desgraciada por algo que en realidad no era su culpa, y él no iba a obligarla de ninguna manera a hacer algo que no le gustaría.

Era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

- No llores Sango querida. Por supuesto que esperaré lo que sea necesario. Una semana se va rápido, ¿no es así? ¡No hay tanto problema! – exclamó como si tal cosa, aunque por dentro estaba llorando.

- ¡Oh, Su Excelencia! ¡Lo siento tanto! – dijo Sango mientras se colgaba de su cuello y escondía su rostro en su ancho pecho. Tratando de controlar sus urgencias, Miroku le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Ya, ya. Pero sí te digo, una vez que la semana haya transcurrido, ¡no te dejaré escapar! – sentenció seguro. Sango se apartó un poco para mirarlo fijamente.

- Pero Su Excelencia, cuando fui a buscarlo el jefe de la aldea le decía algo acerca de ir a las afueras del pueblo, ¿no es así? Escuché que lo iría a buscar en una semana… - Miroku se quedó de piedra.

- Bu-bueno… el jefe dijo que serían sólo unos días. ¡Por supuesto que no hay inconveniente! ¡Regresaré antes de lo que imaginas y entonces… ! - Sango negó con la cabeza, con la preocupación pintándole el rostro. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el monje, ya con temor.

- La sacerdotisa Kaede me pidió decirle que las reparaciones al templo debían comenzar cuanto antes, ya que el techo estaba en serio peligro de colapsar en cualquier momento. Dijo que en cuanto usted estuviera libre, que en este caso sería en cuanto volviera del recorrido con el jefe, tenían que viajar usted y ella a buscar al carpintero que vive atrás de las montañas, en la aldea del norte, la que se encuentra a tres días de viaje… - Miroku desfalleció en el piso, inconsolable y a punto del desmayo. - ¿Su Excelencia? ¡Su Excelencia, hábleme! ¡Su Excelencia! –

Sí, efectivamente, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Esperar… un poco… más…

* * *

**Fin de "Noche de Connubio"**


End file.
